Returning Home
by Fiyazawrites
Summary: After receiving a letter from Naruto, Sasuke finally accepts his feelings for Sakura. He decides to go back to Konoha, a place he could finally call home. But will she be waiting for him at the gates of the leaf village? /OOC characters.
A/N: After receiving a letter from Naruto, Sasuke finally accepts his feelings for Sakura. He decides to go back to Konoha, a place he could finally call home. But will she be waiting for him at the gates of the leaf village?

guys this is my very first fanfiction so go easy on me :D and yeah, leave your reviews too! :)

.

.

.

.

''... Sakura-chan and I were talking about how much you were like the police force all this time.. ''

Uchiha Sasuke, the man with the darkest eyes and the darkest hair couldn't be more happy after reading the letter he just received from his best friend. He remembered his childhood days, his dream of joining the Uchiha police force, the time he spent with his beloved big brother, Kakashi and team 7, his best friend and rival, Uzumaki Naruto and most of all he couldn't get over his feelings for Haruno Sakura.

For a while, he got lost in his thoughts about the silly little twelve year old pinkette who fell in love with him. No matter How much he tried to deny, he really was missing the deep green orbs of her. His feelings for the pink haired kunoichi were growing deeper and deeper.

But how could he let such non-familiar feelings take over him just because of a stupid letter? how could he let himself get lost in the thoughts of a girl who probably would've forgotten him, right?

WRONG.

Haruno Sakura could forget everything, her name, identity and even her medical ninjutsu, but forgetting the man she once gave her heart to was not possible for her. She just couldn't forget the man she has been chasing her whole life. The one she could die protecting.

And Uchiha Sasuke knew it all-too-well.

At the thought of being forgotten by the girl with the most beautiful emerald eyes and the cutest bubble gum pink hair, he felt a severe pain in the left side of his chest.

He couldn't let go of her after all the time he had kept her waiting.

After losing everything he once had, after losing all the love he once received and after losing everyone he cherished, all that was left was team 7. All that was left was Sakura.

He felt happy to know that she was waiting for him. She was waiting to welcome the love of her life. She must be waiting at the doors of Konoha for the boy he gave her heart to long long ago.

Sasuke smirked and looked up from the paper he was holding to the bright summer sky. The temperature around him was cool and calm. The Heaven was happy to see him happy after so long, he suggested.

He started to walk, afterall he had to continue his journey of redemption, who cares about what happens in the village, right?

He walked through the green forest that were all around him. At the sight of such greenery, he remembered those deep forest-green eyes of that girl.

How those beautiful eyes cried for him. How those green eyes tried to stop him from leaving. How those emeralds were concerned about him, all that time when he was falling into the darkness how those bright eyes turned out to be his light and most of all, how he was falling for those eyes.

slowly, gradually and deeply.

He wondered if she were still waiting for him, if she still loved him, if she still cared for him, if she still wanted to be by his side, if she had forgiven him for his sins and if she still wanted to have a place in his heart.

How that girl was making him fall in love with her. Silly girl, he thought.

Walking out of the forests, his eyes caught the sight of probably the most beautiful thing, all the remedy that he needed at that time and all that he needed to fall in love with her.

Surrounding him, were a hundred trees of cherry blossoms. His heart skipped a beat and he remembered the cherry blossom he had left behind. Not that he didn't care about her or wanted to be away like that but as soon as those pink petals caught his sight, he could think of nothing other than Haruno Sakura.

And how beautiful that scene was. How nostalgic that feeling was.

He knew that something even more beautiful was waiting for him at home. Yes, he could finally call that place his home. He could not wait any longer to see her eyes, he could not wait to see her childish smile, he could not wait to get lost in her sweet scent. He could not wait to go home and see that girl.

Damn, that girl knew to drive him insane even after being far far away.

And with that, he decided that his home was Konoha. His home was Haruno Sakura. He picked up the pace and walked towards the road that would lead him to her.

There he was. Standing in front of the place he called home.

It was dark and everyone might have slept, he thought. But after coming so far, he could not stay away from her. He was finally so close to her and he could not wait to see her. Not any longer. And with his mind made up, he started to walk towards her apartment. And hell, he knew the way far-too correctly!

He climed the stairs and was finally at her door waiting for her to open up.

He knocked, no answer.

He knocked again, again no reply.

Disappointed, he turned around, planning to leave but suddenly he heard some footsteps approaching him from the inside. He turned to face the door, it opened.

In front of his eyes was the most beautiful yet the strongest half-asleep pink-haired girl wearing a lemon yellow shirt and white pants. Her tangled hair complemented the whole scene.

As soon as she looked into those night-black orbs of the man standing in front of her, her mind went blank. Was she dreaming? Was she in a genjutsu? Was the love of her life really standing in front of her eyes at that point of time? She couldn't find any answer. She stared at that man for a few minutes. She noticed the slight changes in his appearence. He was more muscular than before, his hair had grown a little, and he was taller than before, and-

''Ah.. Sakura..'', he said.

''sa-sa-sa...sukee-kun?... youu?''

She was shocked. So Sasuke knew her name even in her dream, she thought.

''Hn, Sakura... I'm home''

''...''

''I finally realized it, Sakura..''

She could not understand what he was talking about but before she could speak anything, the man embrassed her into a tight hug. And how warm and comforting that hug was.

'' You are my home... Sakura. I missed you.''

After hearing all those words, she could not hold back her tears. So she wasn't dreaming after all. The man she gave her heart to, the man she chased for so many years, was right infront of her eyes holding her in his arms.

She could understand everything now.

She rested her head on his shoulder, tears running down. How intense and beautiful that moment was for the two of them. And how beautiful she looked in his arms that way.

''Sasuke-...kun, I... I missed you too... I really, really missed you.''

''I'm not gonna leave you alone, not again.''

.

.

.

.

THE END.

 _I'll try to write even better. Don't forget to leave reviews!_

P.S: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.


End file.
